


The Thief

by Dexidoodle



Series: The Thief [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I Don't Give Warnings, good luck, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: Doesn't it suck when you get caught.Doesn't it?





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. posted on FF.net and now it's here too... yay.  
> As always, unbeta'd. If you read and see an error, I'll fix it.

1\. The Thief

Ally twisted in the grasp of the two knights holding firmly to each of her arms. Her jaw was clenched tight and her face petulant as they dragged her unwilling and flailing body across the deck of the enormous airship that was moored over the old Boston Airport. It was a hopeless case of course, there was no way she was getting loose from the two towering soldiers encased in Power Armour, but she wanted to show them that she wasn't going down without a fight.

Ally Beckett operated by a strict set of rules laid out by years of floundering around in the Commonwealth all on her own. If she could lift it, it was hers. If she could pick the lock, it was hers. If she killed the guy who owned it, it was hers. They were simple rules, easy to follow if you were a thief.

She was a thief.

Not a raider though. Definitely not a raider, just a thief.

Which bought her to this little predicament. It seemed that it was not the brightest plan in the world to liberate stuff from the Brotherhood of Steel.

It's not like she took that much, and it's not like they would miss it. Look at this set up. These guys were rolling in loot. What was a couple of fusion cores to these guys? It's not like they'd miss a little food or some caps… she was just one person after all and not a very big one at that. Ok so, _maybe_ trying to take the Laser Rifle was not a good idea, but it looked really cool and she had no clue that the crate that the rifle was in was alarmed. Poor recon on her part, truth be told.

The soldiers had poured into the room when the alarm had sounded with shrill effect. They had all pointed their guns at her. Total overreaction. Even the guy with the Gatling Laser had pointed it at her… The Hell? Was he seriously going to unleash that bad boy in the confined space of the storage bay? Seriously?

Whatever… they had grabbed hold of her and bought her up here. Why? She had no idea but it had been cool to fly in the machine that had bought her up here.

Ally did wonder briefly if this was it. She wondered if the purpose in bring her up here was to throw her off as some kind of grand execution to show other potential thieves what happened to her kind if they dared cross the Brotherhood. Or maybe, this was their courtroom and she was going to have a trial inflicted on her... yawn… Or maybe this was their floating prison?

Whatever it was... she wasn't going down without a fight. No Sir-ee-Bob.

The metal walkway of the deck shuddered with the steps of her captors. They dragged her up a set of stairs and manhandled her through the doorway at the top to be greeted by a stern faced man, standing tall and rigid on the other side of it.

"Is this our thief?" He asked Allys captors, his dark eyes raking over her face. He was unimpressed by what he saw.

"Yes, Sir." The guy on her left side barked.

Ally glowered up at the man before her. He was very clean, his dark skin free of any kind of dirt. His uniform was pressed, spick and span. A complete contrast to her own appearance… her skin smeared with filth, clothing tattered and her hair plastered to her head by sweat and clumped at the ends by mud, grease and probably few things she didn't want to think about. But hey, her teeth were good. She kept good care of her teeth, can't chew jerky with no teeth, she reasoned.

"Nice hat." She snarked self consciously, eyeing the symbol emblazoned on the offending item. The same symbol had been appearing everywhere in her province of late.

The man ignored her comment and addressed the knights on either side of her. "Take it through to the Command Deck, the Elder wants to see it."

'IT'? Who the fuck was he calling 'it'? She made a sound of discontent deep in her throat that was cut off by the two knights lifting her off the floor and carrying her deeper into the ship, her feet dangling uselessly above the deck.

She blinked as they bought her through a doorway and a space opened up before her, a large room with a wall of glass windows looking out at the Commonwealth. The sun shone brightly though the windows, flooding the room with light, so much so it hurt her eyes. She didn't look around the room though as she blinked it into clarity, she was focused instead on the back of the tall man who stood before those massive windows. Was this the Elder?

It was just his back, but it was intimidating. He was definitely big. Ally wasn't good with numbers and such but she knew she was five foot, four inches tall. This guy was bigger than that… much. Not only tall but his shoulders were huge.

He stood up ramrod straight, like there was a steel pillar in his spine. His feet were planted shoulder width apart, like there were heavy weights holding his legs down and his gloved hands were clasped together in the small of his back, like they were bound there. He was wearing a heavy looking leather coat that Ally would bet all of her caps was armoured, it had a woollen collar that stood stiffy about his neck. His hair was ink black and immaculate. The sides shaved close and the top slicked tidily back, not a single strand out of place. The guy reeked of power. Ally gulped. She might actually be in trouble.

The knights stopped a few feet from the man, keeping a firm grip in their prisoner. They didn't say anything, they just stood up straight and waited to be acknowledged. The tall guy, the Elder she supposed, didn't turn right away, but spoke in a voice that was deep and compelling.

"I am interested to learn how you entered our compound undetected." He said softly but with an air of undeniable authority.

"I wasn't undetected." She grated, trying to sound badass. "otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

The guy pivoted at his waist, turning his head and fixing her with a piercing glare. Ally inwardly flinched back from him, from those eyes.

Holy Shit! Those eyes.

They were sapphire blue, but not just blue, it was like they were laced with silver light and they bored right through her, looking right into her head. Piercing wasn't the right word. She wasn't great with words and such but she was sure there was no word to encapsulate what those eyes were doing. Penetrating? Ew gross. Whatever… they were intense and framed by thick black brows, sun darkened skin, scars and a glower that burned into her.

The guy completed his turn towards her and now towered in front of her. She wanted to step back but the guards held her inflexibly to the spot.

"How. Did. You. Enter. Our. Compound." The Elder asserted, his voice hard.

Ally stared back at him quailing a little on the inside. As she stared, something occurred to her… How old was this guy?

Her own eyes began to roam over his face. Yes, half of his face was covered by a thick but manicured beard the same shade as the rest of his hair and he was covered with scars, the most prominent of which marred the length of his left cheek deeply. He had deep frown lines in between his eyes which were circled darkly with the fatigue of leadership in hard times, but he couldn't have been any older than her. This guy was an 'Elder'? She snorted inwardly. He was a kid.

"I just walked in." She breezed, the stress of her situation draining out of her. She wasn't afraid of some punk kid, not matter how big an army he had at his back. She wouldn't be surprised if most of his orders consisted of beer runs and hazing the smaller kids. Sure, he was big and he had super intense eyes and he was hot as all fuck (yeah, she could admit that freely, he was smoking), but he still was just a kid.

He took a step towards her and she guessed that to someone else it would be menacing. He really did tower over her now, she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Just walked in?" He questioned her, his voice low, his eyes boring through her grimy skin. "Where? Where was your entry point?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "And I don't mean hang me over the side and let me go. I mean you take me to ground and let me walk away"

"I could make you talk." He grated impatiently.

"Nah, you could make me lie..." She threw back. "You could make me say what you might wanna hear... but you wouldn't get the truth from me and even if you did, you wouldn't know it."

The corner of his mouth twitched as his jaw tightened.

"This ain't my first rodeo, Elder." She sneered up at the big guy.

He stepped back from her and looked at each of her guards in turn. "Take it to Cambridge Police Station and hand it over to Knight Rhys." He ordered sharply. "I want to know how it entered this compound by morning muster."

Her captors stomped their feet to attention, acknowledging their orders and jarring Allys body with the tremor. The knights began to carry her out of the room but paused when the Elders voice carried to them again.

"Put the hose on it first." He ordered with contempt dripping from his robust voice. "I don't want our cells to catch lice or whatever else it might be infected with."

Again with the 'it'? She was pretty offended by that. Ally wanted to scream in indignation, but she was carted away before she could formulate a scathing enough response.

The Elder turned back to his contemplation of the Commonwealth, dismissing the dirty waif from his mind.

\------------------------------------- * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ----------------------------------------

Ally Beckett did not like cages.

She left her cage as soon as she was able, which was quite smartly as locks were a very little barrier to the resourceful girl. She tripped the lock on her cell door and snuck quietly from the police station and back out into the wastes. She was very good at sneaking.

She started her careful trek back towards her hideout. Empty handed. She had walked all the way to Boston Airport for nothing, she'd even lost her pack and personal belongings. She groused about it under her breath as she skulked through the shadows of downtown. She climbed up a fire escape as the sun began to set and found a secure position on the roof of a low office building to spend the night. It was never a good idea to travel through the burnt out cityscape at night. You could never see what was right behind you.

She settled in the shadow of a water tank on the quiet rooftop and looked back towards the Brotherhood airship. She glared at it, firing imaginary daggers at it. The Brotherhood of Steel didn't belong in the Commonwealth anyway... why were they even here? She chewed on her bottom lip in dark thought and sent all of her malice towards the stupid, lumbering boat with her eyes.

A lock of sandy hair fell over her brow and she blew it back noisily. The bastards had washed her… like you would wash a dog who had rolled in something awful and smelly. Two unenthusiastic looking women had stripped her naked and put a hose on her. They had sprayed of the worst of the scum that coated her body with water so cold it made her numb and pressure so high that stabbed at her skin like needles while she cowered against a wall in an enclosed garage. Then they had taken to her with bucket of hot water that scalded as it touched her, brushes that rubbed her raw and soap that dried her out like a bit of Brahmin jerky in the sun… and then… AND THEN… they took her clothes. Stole them. The only thing she got back were her boots. She supposed it was because they were only things they didn't have in her size. She had little feet and it was very lucky that she did, it facilitated her escape.

She had dressed sullenly in the threadbare jeans and button up shirt that they callously threw at her when they had finished with their soap and water torture and then they had flung her in a cell with plate of corn and razor grain gruel.

She had eaten their stupid food and grudgingly admitted to herself that it was good. Then she took the bobby pin and flathead screwdriver head that she kept in the sole of her boots for emergencies and had scarpered.

She sat on the roof and stewed. She wanted her pack. It had stuff in it that she needed. She ground her teeth. She bet that the Elder had her pack and was going through her stuff right now, the prick.

Well, she'd see about that. She stood up quickly and kept her eyes glued on airship in the distance.

\------------------------------------- * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ----------------------------------------

Elder Arthur Maxson spent his evening on the bridge with Lancer Captain Kells going over inconsistent reports from their many patrols out in the Commonwealth. He had a dull ache behind his left eye as he scanned the paperwork. Those damned minutemen would be the death of him and their General was the worst of them. The man was going out of his way to make the Brotherhoods job as difficult a possible. Maxson had to admit that the man was formidable and with the shamed former Paladin Danse in his ranks, he was even more diabolical.

Maxson wondered briefly if the waif that had been dragged before him that morning had anything to do with the minutemen… If General Nate Foster had sent her in to test their defences. But he dismissed the idea immediately. The little creature was simply too pathetic, he doubted even Nate would sink that low. But it was still worrying that she had managed to somehow slink into the heavily defended compound, even more worrying that she had made it all the way into the storage bay. Worse, she had managed to get her hands on one of their weapons. If the crates alarm had not been tripped, if she had known about it or known how to disable it, then this whole episode could have been a total disaster, security wise.

Maxson brooded over it, the frown that creased the ridge between his thick brows deepened and the ache behind his eye began to pulsate.

It was quite late by the time he decided it was time to turn in for the night. He had to keep reminding himself that he needed to sleep. Cade had said the same thing at his last physical, but Maxson put that down to the medical officers need to father everyone on board. Maxson knew he was functioning a less than peak efficiently at the moment and had to concede that he may need an impossible to take break. Maybe he should find someone to spar with tomorrow, work out some of the tension in his shoulders?

He finally excused himself from the bridge and accepted the sharp salute from Kells with a nod as he departed, he trudged up the stairs to the command deck and climbed the ladder to the main deck above. He entered his berth and clicked the door closed behind him with a sigh. He leaned back against the door for a minute with his eyes closed and let his shoulders slump from their normally rigid posture.

"Where's my pack?"

Maxsons eyes snapped open and fixed on his desk chair which had spun around from its position at his desk and now contained a person that should absolutely not be there. He reached for the door handle behind him to call a guard.

"I wouldn't do that. I've rigged the door to blow."

Maxsons hand froze on the handle and he looked back at the closed door behind him. Above it, duct taped to the wall, there was a makeshift explosive made from a frag mine and a pulse mine, rigged to blow if it was opened again with a tricky system of wires and what looked like the lid to his box of cigars. He had armed it when he had closed his door. He eased his hand off the handle and turned to get a good look at his abductee.

A young woman, about his age with long sandy blond hair and big puppy dog, brown eyes surrounded by long dusty looking lashes. She had a slightly sun burnt nose and a smattering of tiny freckles across her cheeks. She was dressed casually in a pair of somewhat too large jeans and a somewhat small button up pink gingham shirt.

"Where is my pack?" She asked again.

"How did you get in here?" Maxson replied instantly. He took a moment to click the lock on his door. Though it was unlikely, he didn't want someone to open his door and set off the bomb by accident and he stepped further into his quarters.

"I just walked in… where is my pack?"

Maxson stopped in the centre of the room and looked very closely at the girl in his chair, his piercing blue eyes narrowing. No, surely not.

This lovely young lady was NOT the filthy little mole rat from this morning… the thief?

"Listen man, I got no beef with being locked up and all, fair is fair, but I can't leave without that pack… it's got all my stuff in it." She stood up from his chair and took a step closer to him but stayed just out of reach. "You can keep your shit, I didn't even want the Laser Rifle."

"I don't have your pack." Maxson answered succinctly, still wide eyed in disbelief that this was the same creature that had been dragged before him earlier in the day, squirming like a bloodworm and smelling like the corpse of radstag... a blighted corpse, left rotting in the sun for week and writhing with bloatfly maggots… he smirked at this internal description of her appearance.

"Well, you're the boss right? "She protested. "Get one of your cronies to find it and I'll be out of your hair for good."

"I can't do that." Maxson said calmly, clasping his hands behind his back and looking down at her.

"Why not?" Her voice took on a wheedling quality that made him grind his teeth.

"Because…" He gritted. "I am locked in my room with a thief and have a bomb rigged to my door."

"I can't let you out." She stamped her foot like a sulky child, and he raised his eyebrow at her. "The second I let you go, you'll have me locked up again."

'It seems we're at an impasse, then." Maxson said drawing his hands back in front of him and folding them across his chest looking down at the girl.

"A what now?" the girl asked, tilting her head to one side. A lock of hair fell over her brow and she blew at it noisily.

"An Impasse. Neither one of us can move forward." He explained. "I can't retrieve your pack and wouldn't even if I could and you will not disarm the bomb on my door. Explosives are not my forte, otherwise I would just throttle you and disarm it myself, but as it is…" he sighed a little dramatically

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he was taunting her.

"Why can't you just let it go?" She huffed suddenly, edging around him. "I'm sorry I tried to steal some of your gear… but you guys are flush, you hardly need it all. I didn't think you'd miss a few little things. I'll admit touching the rifle was a mistake..."

Maxson regarded her for a while in silence as her voice petered off.

"How did you get into the compound?" He asked.

She threw her hands in the air in frustration and uttered little cry of impatience.

"For fucks sake… I came in through the storm drain, okay." She huffed again.

"And how did you get in here?" He cocked an eyebrow at her again.

"Is this going to get my pack returned?" She queried, her jaw tight. This was not going exactly the way she pictured it would.

"Maybe." He mused. "I haven't decided yet."

She pulled out one of the chairs from his table and sat down heavily in it. It had been a long day. The Elder watched her shrink down into the chair, put her elbows on the table and rub her hands over her face. She was tired and the head of steam she'd had built up was ebbing.

"I hid in the storage compartment of one of your flying machines and a couple of your guys carried me in here in one of the supply crates and then I found the wankiest room in the place and wired the door." She droned, sounding dejected, her voice slightly muffled by her hands as she ran them over her face. "I just want my pack… that's all."

She looked up at him, her large dark eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears, her bottom lip was moist and trembling. Maxson pulled the chair opposite her out and sat down as well. He watched her for a moment before laughing out loud, sensing the change in tactics.

She scowled at him, dropping the little lost girl act. She was tired… but she was also manipulative.

Maxson chuckled to himself as his eyes swept over her, coming to rest on her eyes. This close, he could see the flecks of gold sprinkled in amongst the pools for deep chocolate brown. The scowl dropped from her face as he watched and he thought he saw her breath hitch in her chest and she tore her eyes away from his, looking down at the table top instead.

"Okay… Shit. This was a bad idea. I just want to go." She muttered at the table top, running a finger along a gouge in the wood.

"Just out of curiosity." Maxson asked softly, feeling the wind go out of her sails completely. "How had you planned on getting out of here anyway? There are no more vertibirds coming or going until first light."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to get my pack, knock you out and go out the back door on the level below."

He glazed over the very big hole in that plan; the bit where she, a scrap of a girl, would somehow knock out a man who was a foot taller than her, who was significantly heavier, stronger and with extensive combat training and concentrated instead on what she didn't say.

"How exactly would that get you off the Prydwen?" He quizzed her.

She looked up at him, her eyes puzzled. "The what?"

"The Prydwen… the flying ship you are on." He informed her gently, removing his gloves one at a time and laying them on the table.

"Oh right… right… I was going to climb down the rope."

"The rope?" He blinked and looked up at her sharply. "You were planning on climbing down the moorings? Are you mad?"

She shrugged again with a sigh. "I've done similar before…" She stood up abruptly and the chair scrapped across the floor behind her.

"Listen… I'm just…I'm gonna leave." She retrieved the chair from behind her and dragged in front of the door. She climbed up onto the chair and with quick deft movements and a couple of beeps, the mines were disarmed. She peeled the duct tape back from them and detached them from the wall before stumbling unsteadily to the floor. She stumbled back into the waiting arms of the Elder, who had silently risen from his own chair and taken up position behind her to watch her work. She turned quickly in his arms dropping the now harmless mines to the floor with a clatter and looked up into his face in surprise, her doe eyes wider than he had yet seen them.

"You just threw away your bargaining chip." He murmured down to her, his arms still holding onto her, his palms pressed into her hips, his thumb unintentionally brushing against the flash of bare flesh exposed by her borrowed shirt riding up ever so slightly.

Her lips parted slightly but no sound came out, in fact she seemed to have stopped breathing all together. Maxson frowned down at her, the creases in his brow deepening, the furrows seemed to weigh his head down… or something did, as he felt his head dip and for some completely unknown reason his lips brushed hers. He heard her gasp, felt her breath escape against his mouth before she suddenly reached her hands up to the back of his neck and drew him back in, kissing him for real. Her lips were not soft, but they were warm and plump and when he felt her teeth scrape over his bottom lip, he completely lost his head.

He pulled her in as close as she would come, slanting his face over hers and moving one of his hands up to cup her cheek, deepening their kiss and running his tongue over her lips seeking entrance. He felt her sigh and part her lips for him and he delved in, tasting sugar. The sneaky little thief had eaten one of the snack cakes he had hidden in his desk drawer before he'd come in.

He stepped forwards, forcing her up against the door and letting go of her hip long enough to push the chair out of the way. His hand boomeranged back to her waist, moulding to it and slid slowly upwards, catching the hem of her shirt and revelling in the warm, bare skin under his fingers.

She ran her fingers thorough his hair, musing the regimented style and stood up on tippy toes as far as she could reach, straining to get closer still. Maxson drew back from her for a breath before burying his face in her crook of her throat, raining kisses against her balmy skin, brushing over the hurried pulse just below her right ear.

Her breath came out in soft pants as his lips, tongue and teeth assaulted her, roaming her neck and shoulders. His hand on her cheek was hot and rough, seeming to scour her skin as it skimmed into her hair and allowed the sandy strands to bunch and slip through his fingers. His other hand had come to rest on her ribcage just below her breast and his thumb rubbed back and forth over the outline of one of her ribs, it felt like the heat in his touch would leave a permanent scar.

Ally was not entirely sure what was happening right now and she was sure that the young Elder wasn't either. He caught her as she stumbled… he kissed her… he was still kissing her… Holy Shit, was he kissing her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was not going to stop it, she was definitely going to let this play out, for good or for ill. It felt too good.

Maxson was not entirely sure what was happening… but fuck it, who cared.

Ally sucked in air as she felt his hand leave her abdomen, she felt his fingers fumble with the little buttons on her borrowed shirt and she felt them come free in a breath of cool air. She felt the shirt part and ease off her shoulders before disappearing completely from her body. She felt the door press against her back again, already warmed by the heat of her body and vibrating softly with the hum of the ships stabilisers.

She moaned softly as the Elders mouth dipped further down her body and for the first time in her life she felt a mans lips on her nipples. Her body began to move of its own volition, her back arching towards the heat and wetness of the mans lips and they enveloped her flesh, his tongue circling and flicking at the tight buds. Her skin was suddenly too tight for the rest of her, her insides constricted and a tingling heat blazed within her loins. She had no control over her breathing, no control over her voice and absolutely no control over her own limbs as her fingers locked in the mans hair and held his hot mouth to her.

The Elder was getting a crink in his neck from stooping, an issue he solved by grabbing hold of her bottom with both hands and lifting her up to a more comfortable level, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the girl. She regained her composure quickly and began to paw at the collar of his coat, wanting him to be rid of it but not sure how she would remove it while his arms were otherwise occupied by holding her up.

He got the gist of what she was wanting and pulled his mouth from the ministrations to her modest breasts to look into her eyes. He craned his head around, assessing his surroundings. Bed… too far away, table… right behind him... perfect. He adjusted the grip on her bum and spun around, depositing her in the edge of the table. He paused for a beat to relieve himself of his coat, which thudded to the floor behind him. She reached for the buckle of his flight suite and undid it with nimble fingers, the zipper made a guttural buzzing sound as it descended and she hummed in appreciation as the young leaders chest was exposed to her.

The Brotherhood of Steel definitely knew how to look after its boys, everything was firm and well formed, his pectorals bulged beneath a smattering of dark hair and the glint of his holotags and the taut ripple of muscle beneath drew her eyes southwards. His skin, usually encased in Brotherhood armourments was much paler than his face, a definite delineation at his neck showed how often the rest of his body saw the sun and there were scars, lots of scars, marring the almost alabaster planes and groves of his body. She bent her head forwards, lightly brushing a jagged purple scar that ran horizontally underneath his left nipple with her lips, relishing in the salty taste of him and breathing in the scent of sweat, leather and whatever it was that their soap was made out of.

He peeled off the rest of his flight suit kicking it and his boots under the table and he went to work on her jeans, picking her up again and bumping her back down as he drew them from underneath her. She was a little in awe as to how easy it was for him to toss her around so easily, like she weighed nothing. The thought left her head as she realised, when her boots hit the floor that she was completely naked. The ladies at the police station hadn't given her underwear. The Elders eyes swept over her bare figure, taking in the small pert breasts and concave belly, her arms and legs had a good layer of tight muscle wrapped around them and her skin was tawny and sun kissed. She was a little on the skinny side but everything that needed to be there, was there and packaged very tidily indeed.

He made a growling sound in his throat that Ally found very exciting and he wrapped his large arms around her, pulling her across the table top towards him, positioning himself between her thighs and lowered his head to kiss her again.

She responded enthusiastically running her hands over every inch of his rock hard body that she could reach and wrapped her legs around his hips to urge him closer. In doing so, felt the outline of his private parts against hers through the stretchy fabric of his undergarment. She felt a stab of pleasure ripple through her as the rigid piece of him strained towards her, wanting free of its confines and wanting to be buried in something much warmer, much more snug. She felt a little bit powerful, that she could get the leader of an Army to want her so desperately.

She eased her hand between them and ran her hand down his abdomen and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants. She ran her palm along the length of him and heard him groan against her lips and a light shudder ran through him. She repeated the action and he pulled himself from her lips and lay his forehead against her shoulder for a moment, drinking in a deep breath before taking her hand away. She looked at him in confusion, her doe eyes wide and dark with lust. His azure gaze held her as he sank slowly to his knees in front her open thighs. Her lips parted and she gasped as she realised what he was going to do.

Those intense, piercing eyes locked on hers as he hooked his arms under her thighs and leaned forwards and ran the tip of his tongue the length of her sex. There was nothing in the wasteland that could keep the sound that issued from her from bubbling out, her eyelids dropped and her head fell backwards and low groan split the quiet room. She had touched herself on a number of occasions, but nothing she had done to herself had ever felt like that.

She leaned back on to the table top and let him do whatever he was doing down there, her body was putty in his hands and she writhed under his attentions. She was breathing in mewling pants when his mouth left her most sensitive parts and she looked up at him as he stood up, her eyes dewy, as he positioned himself between her thighs. His underwear was gone and she felt a blunt intrusion pushing against her and she arched her back to meet him. His large hands gripped her hips on either side and he slipped inside her.

She sat bolt upright as pain ripped though her lower regions… and the Elders eyes flew open in shock when she cried out in hurt. He froze and fixed a stunned stare on her face.

"You're a…?" He stuttered, holding still, not quite sure what to do now.

She gulped in oxygen and let the breath out slowly, adjusting to the stretch and burn of him inside of her. It wasn't too bad, not really... just a surprise is all.

"Yeah." She gasped, still breathless from everything that had gone before… and there was more, she knew it. "Don't stop" She breathed.

He looked uncertain as he pulled slowly out of her, not all of the way, but enough to see the pinkish tinge of blood in her juices coating him, confirmation that he had taken her maidenhead.

"Don't stop, Elder" She repeated, taking hold of his retreating hips and drawing them back to her.

"Arthur." He whispered, relenting and pushing into her, more gently this time. "My name is Arthur."

"Arthur." She whispered back, her lips meeting his.

He began a slow rhythm, moving smoothly in and out of her with care, she was making all right sounds, made all the right moves and she kissed him with a new found ferocity, he couldn't keep up the slow gentle strokes and his hips snapped more forcefully against her. She moaned and pushed herself onto him, her legs wrapped around his hips and pulling at him, she was so tight and so hot and wet and when he felt her take his bottom lip in between her teeth and bite down, all bets were off. He slammed into her hard and rejoiced in the pleasured cry that tore from her.

He plunged in again and again, feeling the pressure in his groin build to towering heights and he could feel her tightening around him as she breathed his name over and over, he knew he wouldn't last long and he needed her to topple over the cliff with him. He let go of her hip and pressed the pad of his thumb against her sex, circling her clit fast to mirror the rhythm of his forceful thrusts. He felt her tighten and her body bowed back, tensed to breaking before she cried out softly, a sound that petered off to a contented moan and her felt her walls flutter in release. It was too much. With one last drive, he was deep inside her and a ragged groan escaped him as he came.

He slapped his hands on the table top on either side of her and leaned into her to keep from tumbling over as his legs threatened to go out from under him.

A heavy silence fell over the Elders quarters except for the deep laboured breaths from the two of them as they collected themselves. Ally lay back on the table top and the Elder was braced over her, not quite lying on top of her there was a discernible space between their bodies from their still melded hips to where his forehead leaned against her collarbone.

She reached up and began to straighten his dishevelled hair, running her fingers through it and patting it down and he glanced up at her. She didn't know what the look meant.

"That was… unexpected," she said lamely.

He was still looking at her weirdly. He pushed himself up off the table top and she watched the play of muscle in his arms as he did so. He withdrew from her carefully.

She hissed as he left her, not an injured sound, just a reaction to the unfamiliar feeling, but his eyes snapped to hers before he looked away and ran his hand over his face and stepped away. He found a bottle of bourbon on the shelf and unscrewed the cap slowly and thoughtfully before raising the bottle to his lips and taking a long chug at it. He was floored and not exactly sure what to say, he had never been in this position before.

His head whipped about at the sound of the door to his quarters clicking discretely closed. The room was empty, she was gone.

\------------------------------------- * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ----------------------------------------

Ally Beckett, stood uncertainly at the base of the ladder and peered down the stairs at the room below, it looked like the place that that flew this ship from. She cautiously stepped down and cleared her throat to catch the attention of the stern faced man that she had 'met' on her first trip to the Prydwen.

"I was wondering if I could trouble you for a lift to the ground." She said softly as he looked up from the clipboard he was reading. He eyes were wary as he looked at the young woman he had never seen before and who should not even be on his boat at all, especially in the early hours of the morning. His eyes turned just this side of hostile as he looked her up and down for an uncomfortably long time, taking in her faded, slightly too big jeans, tight pink gingham shirt which was missing a button and a scuffed pair of small combat boots with the laces untied, before speaking.

"Who are you?" He took a few slow steps towards her and stopped only a couple of feet from her. "And how did you get on this ship?"

She rolled her eyes, not this again.

'I'm Ally." She introduced herself shortly, fighting with the instinct not to cast a look over her shoulder. "and I need to get down to the ground. I can get down without your help but I thought I would be courteous and ask."

"You go nowhere until you tell me how you got here." He demanded.

"I bought her here." A commanding voice floated over Allys shoulder and she flinched inwardly, not looking as the Elder strode down the steps. This was awkward but not unexpected. She wondered how he would explain her presence, if he would bother explaining at all.

"The lady has been advising me on some serious security issues." Maxson said as he reached her side, standing on the step next to her as he looked down at his subordinate. "Issues that will be addressed at a special meeting that I am scheduling for after the morning muster, with all of the officers in attendance." His tone brokered no dispute, and none was forthcoming from the startled Lancer Captain.

The Elder turned his head and looked down at the lady next to him, she stared off in front of her as if he wasn't there, focusing on the symbol on the Lancer Captains hat.

"I will fly you to your elected destination personally, ma'am" He said in a respectful tone, ignoring the uncomfortable silence as he cursed himself inwardly. He didn't even know her name. "For your service to the Brotherhood."

He stepped back from her and held his arm up, indicating that she should go up the stairs before him. She nodded, still not meeting his eyes and began up the stairs.

"Send out an internal mail, Kells. I want the officers on the command deck at ten sharp." The Elder ordered before following his 'guest' out of the bridge. Kells saluted his Elder and the watched the retreating back of the woman suspiciously. She was familiar.

No… surely not.


End file.
